Ghost Message From Haruka
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: On her way home from the racetrack, Haruka is shot down and murdered from two men. Her soul, however, refuses to leave the world and stays as a ghost...FINISHED!!! ^^v
1. Prologue: Horrible News

Author's Note: Here I am, with a new story about my all-time favorite couple, Haruka and Michiru. The following piece is based on the wonderful movie "Ghost", with Patrick Swayze (spelling?) Anyway, have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru, and I don't own the movie "Ghost". So don't sue me. 

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my friend Catti, she's always there for me.

Ghost: Message from Haruka Prologue: Horrible News 

Haruka was on her way home, driving down Hinashi Street. It was already dark outside, and the blonde was tired from a long, hard day on the racetrack. She couldn't wait to come home and have a nice bath…and to see Michiru again. The blonde racer smiled at the thought of her lover, but her smile turned into a frown when the traffic light ahead switched to red. Sighing, Haruka brought her car to a stop and waited for the light to go green again. That was when another car pulled up next to her. Haruka looked over to it,  to see two men sitting inside. One of them suddenly pushed his door open, slamming it against Harukas car, and got out. "Hey!" the blonde yelped and jumped out of the car herself. "Can't you…" She never finished the sentence. The man suddenly pulled something out from under his jacket, and then the silence of the night was disturbed by a shot ringing. Blood splashed over the window of Harukas car, and a lifeless body fell to the ground.

Michiru sat in the living room, looking at the clock that hung on the wall every five minutes. _"Haruka, it's already half past eleven…where are you?" Another ten minutes went by without Haruka arriving at home. Finally, the door bell rang, and Michiru literally jumped over to the door and opened. Two police officers stood outside, one woman and one man. Both looked slightly uncomfortable, and Michiru felt a terrible fear rising inside her. "Y-yes please?" she stuttered. "Michiru Kaioh?" the woman now spoke, and Michiru nodded, her uneasy feeling increasing. "You live here with Haruka Tenoh, right?" Michiru nodded again, suddenly knowing that something was wrong. She just knew it. "Something happened to her, right?" the aqua haired woman whispered. The male officer nodded. "We are very sorry, but…Miss Tenoh was shot two hours ago. She…" "No." Michiru whispered. "No, she can't be…she isn't dead, right? Tell me that she's alive…" The man turned away, and his female colleague looked down on the floor. "She is dead." Realization struck Michiru so hard that she almost stumbled back. __Dead, dead, Haruka is dead, she is dead…Her mind was raving. The officers both turned away and closed their eyes when a terrible scream freed itself from Michirus throat. The aqua haired woman screamed until she broke down. _

The pathologist removed the white cloth from the body that laid on the metal desk, and Michiru looked at it. Short cut, blonde hair, matted with blood, strong, masculine features…"Yes.". Michiru softly spoke. "It's Haruka." The doctor nodded and put the cloth back over Harukas face. "I'm sorry." The doctor said, but Michiru didn't hear him. She watched how the metal table was shoved back into the cooling room and broke down crying.

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 1: Invisible

Chapter 1: Invisible

When Michiru returned from the mortuary, Haruka was sitting in the living room, waiting for her to come home. When the blonde heard the key turning in the lock, she happily jumped up to greet her love. The blonde had been very worried about her lover; when she had arrived at home, nobody had been there. "Michiru!" Haruka called out, walking out of the living room and into the hallway. She immediately saw that Michiru had been crying and shot her a worried look. "Michiru? Are you alright?" No answer. Michiru closed the door behind her and locked it, before she leaned against the wood and slid down on it, until she was sitting on the floor. She started to cry heavily again, and Haruka rushed to her side. "Michiru, what happened?" Again, Michiru didn't answer her question. Instead, she kept sobbing "Why? Why?" all the time. Haruka was really worried now, and she tried to put a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. 

Michiru looked up when she suddenly felt a cold breeze blowing through the apartment, and then a shiver ran down her spine. 

Haruka sat next to her lover, staring at her hand in horror. When she had tried to touch Michiru, her fingers went right through the aqua haired woman's body, as if Michiru didn't really exist. _"Or if I don't really exist." Haruka thought to herself, and the memory struck her like a bolt of lightning. The men in the car, the gun, and the shot…"Into my head." Haruka whispered, shocked. "They killed me…I'm…I'm a __ghost?" That was an even bigger shock then the one before, and Haruka had to sit down. There she sat, on the floor, looking into Michirus face. And her lover couldn't see or hear her. Michiru buried her face into her hands and cried, sobbing Harukas name. "I'm sorry." Haruka whispered, outstretching one hand. She pulled back again when she remembered that her hand simply would go through Michiru, and maybe this would effect her lover somehow. "I'm so sorry, Michiru…" Haruka sat opposite to her love, watched how she cried – and wished she could be able to touch her._

Finally, after a seemingly endless time, Michiru stopped crying and stood up from the floor. She walked into the bathroom, followed by the unseen Haruka, undressed and got into the shower. She turned on the hot water, hoping that the shower would help her relax a little – although she knew that it wouldn't. Her lover had died, and now Michiru had no chance to tell her how much she loved her. "Why, Haruka?" the aqua haired woman whispered. "Why did you have to leave me?" She finished her shower and got out, looking at herself in the mirror. The face that stared back to her was pale, the reddened eyes framing a strong contrast to the color of the skin. Suddenly, much to Harukas shock, Michiru let out a pain filled, heart-wrenching scream and slammed her fist against the mirror, causing it to shatter. The aqua haired woman's knuckles were torn open and started to bleed, but Michiru didn't seem to feel it. She fell to her knees crying again, and it almost broke Harukas heart to see her lover like this. Suddenly, Michirus crying was interrupted by someone knocking at the front door. Michiru came to her feet, quickly dried her tears and walked over to the door. She opened it, only to see herself looking at Harukas racetrack colleague, Yamada. "Hi Michiru." The man softly spoke. "Hi." Michiru replied, looking down on the floor. Haruka stood behind her, staring at the man, fuming. He always had been after Michiru, and now he came to visit her! "I'm not even dead for a whole day, and he already tries to hit on her!" Haruka raged, knowing that no one could hear her. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Yamada now spoke. "I wish I could do something to comfort you." "No." Michiru answered, sounding awfully tired all of a sudden. "You can't. Just…just leave me alone, okay?" Yamada nodded and gave her a little smile. "If you feel lonely or need someone to talk to…you have my number." "Asshole!" Haruka screamed into the man's face. Michiru just nodded. "Thanks, Yamada." She waited until the man had left and closed the door again. Haruka quickly rushed out before her lover did so, figuring that she couldn't do anything to help her, and decided to follow Yamada. She had a certain feeling that the racer wasn't all innocent when it came to the fact that Haruka had been murdered. The blonde followed Yamada on the street and climbed into his car with him, all of that going unnoticed. Being a ghost did have certain advantages.  


	3. Chapter 2: Learning The Truth

Chapter 2: Learning The Truth

Yamada drove his car into one of the uglier districts of Tokyo, unaware of his invisible guest Haruka, who was sitting on the passengers seat. The blonde had tried to touch some things in the car, only to find out that she couldn't. That really bothered her, but maybe there was a way to gather enough strength to be able to move things. She would have to find out about that later. Finally, Yamada reached his destination, and Haruka saw the two men who had murdered her, waiting in front of an old building. Yamada climbed out of the car, as did Haruka – there was no need for her to open the door, after all, she was a ghost – and approached them. "You did a great job." He spoke to the guy who had shot Haruka down. "As far as I know, police has no clue who murdered that bitch…and why." "Asshole, asshole, asshole!" Haruka sang behind him, walking around him to stop directly in front of the man who had murdered her. "Fuck you!" she said loudly. Suddenly, the man flinched and looked around, as if he heard something and couldn't quite detect the origin of the noise. "What's with you?" his partner asked, eyeing him curious. "Did you hear that?" the man asked. "No, what?" Yamada asked, unaware of Harukas presence. "Me, you piece of shit!" Haruka yelled into his face. He didn't react, but the killer flinched again. "There, it happened again! I heard a very soft voice talking!" "You are just tired." His partner replied. "Yamada, hand over the cash, so I can get him into bed." Yamada nodded and handed a thick envelope to the guy who had been driving the car. "Five hundred thousand yen, as we agreed on." The two men nodded and took the money while Haruka stood next to them, sulking. "Five hundred thousand?  Not more?" "What about the other…thing?" The killer suddenly said. "Yeah, what about raping Tenohs little lesbian lover?" the driver added. Harukas eyes went wide while Yamada gave them a dirty grin. "You can do it. It'll help me to get her by playing the understanding loving friend." "No way!" Haruka shouted. "I won't let you touch her!" This time, no one heard her. "Good, let's get going." The killer spoke. "Wait!" Yamada butted in. "How much do you want for raping her?" The two men just laughed. "Nothing. It'll be enough payment for us that we can fuck her the whole night long." Haruka clenched her fists and snarled at the three men. Yamada grinned at the two criminals and nodded. "Good. Have fun, then." They chuckled and parted, Haruka this time following the two men. 

One hour later, the two killers and the unseen Haruka arrived at Michirus apartment. Haruka ran upstairs as fast as she could – as a ghost, she didn't need to breathe, and so she didn't take the risk of running out of air – and jumped through the closed door, landing inside the apartment. She hurried into the bedroom, where Michiru laid, sleeping and dreaming. "Wake up!" Haruka yelled into her lovers face, without gaining the smallest reaction. "Michiru, wake up, goddammit!" At the front door, the blonde could already hear the two  men, working at the lock.. Haruka took in a deep breath – well, sorta – and yelled as loud as she could: _"WAKE UP!" _

Michiru sat bolt upright, looking around. "Haruka…?" The aqua haired woman searched the room, until she remembered that her lover was dead.

Haruka let out a happy sigh, until she realized that Michiru still was in great danger. She rushed to the front door, just in time to see the two men breaking it up and entering the apartment. "Oh fuck!" the blonde moaned. She tried to touch the men, to keep them from entering the bedroom, but failed. Michiru let out a scream when she saw the two guys storm in; before she could scream long enough to wake one of the neighbors, a strong hand covered her mouth, and one arm pressed her down on the bed. Haruka came storming into the room, horrified at the picture she had to see. "Leave her alone!" the blonde screamed, as loud as she could. The man who had shot her looked up, startled, while his colleague held Michirus wrists behind her back. The aqua haired woman tried to scream and to get out of the man's grip, but he refused to let go of her and smacked her hard into the face. Seeing that caused a wave of violent anger to flood up inside Haruka. Letting out a roar, she jumped forward and tried to grab the man who held Michiru. Her hands closed around his shirt, and she yanked him off the bed.

Michirus eyes went wide when she saw how the man suddenly flew off the bed and got smashed into the wall. He yelped in pain, and suddenly his head violently flew to the right, blood spouting from his mouth. "What the…?!" His colleague gasped. In the very next second, something hit his face with unbelievable strength. He screamed in pain and started to back out of the room. "Masumo, come on!" he yelled at his colleague, his voice shrill with fear. "Let's get out! Something is wrong here!" Masumo nodded, and the two men ran out of the apartment. 

Haruka sank to the floor, exhausted; it had taken her a lot of strength to grab and beat up those two thugs. Michiru sat in the bed, shaking and staring off into the distance. "Michiru…" Haruka tried to get to her feet, but failed. She smiled, happy about the fact that she had been able to save her lover, and then fell into a deep state of sleep. The kind of sleep ghosts have. 


	4. Chapter 3: Establishing Contact

Chapter 3: Establishing Contact 

After the two men had left her apartment, Michiru sat on her bed, her whole body shaking. _"Something invisible and strong saved me from being raped." She thought to herself. __"Could it be that it was Haruka?" Michiru frowned at that thought; she did believe in ghosts, but she didn't think that her lover had become one of them. "Well, there's a way to find it out." She spoke out loud, not knowing that Haruka laid only one meter away, sleeping on the floor. Michiru walked out of the bedroom and into the living room; she opened one of the cupboards and dug around in it until she found the thing she had been looking for. It was a rather old Ouija board, a simple wooden plate with the numbers 1 to 10, the alphabet and the words "Yes" and "No" on it. Michiru dug the pointer, a  small triangle shaped piece of wood, out of the cupboard and put it on the board. She concentrated and recalled Harukas image in her mind._

Haruka awoke from her sleeplike state when she felt something weird, as if someone was pulling her out of the room. The blonde came to her feet and followed the feeling, which led her into the living room. There, she found Michiru sitting on the floor, staring at the Ouija board she had bought long ago. "Now what is she doing?" Haruka murmured, sitting down opposite to her lover. "Haruka?" Michiru whispered. „Haruka, are you here?" Haruka looked down on the board, and much to her surprise, the wooden pointer suddenly slid over to "Yes". "Hey, I can move this thing by looking at it!" Haruka grinned. Michiru stared at the little pointer in awe. "Can you prove it?" she then asked. The pointer described a little circle on the board and stopped at "Yes" again. Michiru patiently waited and watched how the pointer slid from one letter to the next, forming words. "We…are…together…since…February 25th." Michiru smiled and looked up, and although she couldn't see Haruka, she looked directly into the blondes face. Haruka gave her a little smile before she concentrated on the board again. "I love you." Michiru read out loud. "I'm sorry for leaving you." "Oh, Haruka, it's not your fault!" Michiru cried out. "You were murdered!" The pointer started to move again. "I should've taken better care." Michiru read. "Don't think like that." She then begged. "How come you are a ghost?" Haruka shrugged, until she remembered that Michiru couldn't see her, and returned her concentration to the board. "I don't know. Maybe there's something I have to do before my soul can rest in peace." Michiru covered her mouth with one hand, and a sob shook her body. "Oh God, Haruka…" Haruka rushed over to her and knelt down next to her, trying to put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She felt the fabric of Michirus night shirt (A/N: Remember, it's in the middle of the night) and realized that she could touch her love this time. Michiru looked up, surprise in her eyes, when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Ha…Haruka?" the aqua haired woman whispered. "Yes." Haruka replied softly. And Michiru heard her. "Oh God…" she sobbed, while invisible arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. Michiru buried her face in Harukas chest and felt how the blonde stroke her hair. "I love you." Haruka whispered into her ear. "I love you too." Michiru replied, looking up. She couldn't see Harukas face, but she instinctively knew where it was. Reaching out, her fingers touched soft and surprisingly warm skin. Haruka closed her eyes and let out a happy little sigh. "Michiru…it costs me a lot of strength to touch you and be touched by you. I don't know how long I can keep it up." "I don't care." Michiru whispered. "Kiss me, as long as you are able to…" Haruka bent down, and they sank into a deep, passionate kiss.

Yamada was sitting in his living room, surfing the internet and typing up some emails at the same time. He yawned and rubbed his eyes; although he was tired as hell, sleep wouldn't come to him. "I need a cup of coffee." He talked out loud. That was when he heard a weird sound from behind him, and turned to look. The rocking chair he always sat in when watching TV was moving. Yamadas eyes bulged out, and he jumped up.  "What the…" The chair stopped it's movement, and Yamada sat back down. "Must've been a hallucination. Now what did I want…? Oh yeah, coffee." He stood up and left the room.

Haruka rose from the rocking chair, grinning. She had given Yamada quite a shock when she had started to rock back and forth, but that wasn't enough for her. She walked over to the computer and sat down.

When Yamada returned with a cup of coffee, he stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the screen of his PC in pure horror. The buttons of the keyboard were moving, typing the same word over and over into the email he had been writing. "Murderer Murderer Murderer Murderer" Yamada read the accusation, his eyes wide open. He dropped the coffee cup, the brown liquid forming a nice puddle on the floor. "Who…who are you?" the scared man whispered, and he started to scream when he read the next word that was typed down. "Haruka."


	5. Chapter 4: Ghosts Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 4: Ghosts Just Wanna Have Fun 

Haruka shook with laughter while Yamada screamed his lungs out. Finally, the man stopped screaming; his legs gave in underneath him, and he fell on his behind. His eyes widened when more words appeared on the screen: "Scared, Yamada?" "Yes", Yamada whispered, his whole body shaking. He stared at the screen in horror when the buttons of the keyboard started to move again. "You better be, piece of shit." Yamada fainted and hit the floor with a loud "THUD". 

Haruka chuckled and typed a few more words into the computer before she got up and left the apartment, ready to scare two certain killers. 

Masumo and his colleague, Tinoshi, sat in their apartment, wondering what had happened to them when they had tried to rape the Kaioh girl. "It's impossible that we imagined that." Tinoshi spoke while he carefully touched his nose, to find out if it the hit he received broke it. "You're right." Masumo replied, his lips swollen and his head aching. "I don't know what happened, but it sure was scary. Somebody…or something…grabbed me and pulled me off the bed." "Do you think it was Tenoh?" Tinoshi suddenly asked, his voice fearful. "Nonsense!" Masumo barked. "That would mean that she is a ghost! And ghosts don't exist!" "Are you sure about that?" a low, husky voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Both men flinched and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Tinoshi whispered. "It was Tenohs voice!" Masumo suddenly wasn't so sure about ghosts anymore. "You're right." Haruka spoke while she sat down on the table, between Tinoshi and Masumo. "You killed me, and you'll pay for it." "That can't be!" Masumo suddenly screamed. "You are _dead! So leave us alone!" Haruka laughed, a sound which made the two killers flinch again. "You killed my __body, but my soul is still here." She then spoke. Suddenly, Tinoshi laughed. "So, your soul is still here. Do you think we're afraid of someone who doesn't even have a body?" Haruka smirked, not caring about the fact that the two men couldn't see that. "I already beat you once, you remember? When you tried to rape my lover. I can do it again." With that, the blonde concentrated as hard as she could and lashed out. Her fist hit Tinoshis nose again, and he fell back, yelping in pain. "That friggin' ghost broke my nose!" the killer yelled. Masumo wanted to jump up and run away, but before he even had the chance to get up from his chair, he felt two strong hands landing on his shoulders and pushing him back on the chair. For one second, Masumo could see a pair of cold, teal eyes in front of him, and then the beating started._

Michiru was rummaging around the apartment, cleaning everything she found; that was one of the best ways to distract herself from Harukas death. Her cleaning rampage was disturbed when somebody rang the door bell. Michiru frowned, thinking that it couldn't be Harukas ghost – after all, ghosts can walk through walls – and opened. Yamada stood outside, his face pale, his breath unsteady. "Yamada?" Michiru asked surprised. "Can…can I come in?" Yamada asked. Michiru nodded and opened the door wide enough for the racer to enter. Yamada walked in and closed the door, looking around the room fearful. "Yamada, what's up with you?" Michiru asked. "Do…do you believe in ghosts?" Yamada asked, and Michiru had a short but hard moment when she tried to hide a smile. _"Seems like Haruka visited him. But why should she?" "No, actually, I don't. Why?" the aqua haired woman lied. __"I'm hurt." An all-to-known, low and husky voice whispered into her ear. An unseen, but known hand stroke her back while Yamada talked on. "Just out of curiosity…so ghosts don't exist?" "No." Michiru shook her head. "That's all I wanted to know." Yamada looked a lot better all of a sudden, he turned and left. As soon as the man was gone, Michiru turned around to "face" Haruka, who stood behind her. "Care to explain that to me, love?" she asked sweetly. A light chuckle could be heard. _"I just scared Yamada a little. He's the one who let me get murdered."_ Michiru covered her face with one hand. "Really? Oh my God! I have to call the police!" __"Won't help. There's no evidence that he had to do something with it." Came the blondes reply. Michiru sighed. "So you want to terrorize him some more?" she then asked. __"Of course. He has to pay for what he did." Michiru let out a little sigh. "You know, Haruka…as soon as you did whatever you have to do, you'll be gone. Totally gone, I mean. I don't know if I can stand that." Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around the aqua haired woman's waist, and a gentle voice whispered into her ear: __"You will stand it, Michiru. I believe in you." The feeling of being held vanished, and Michiru realized that Haruka had left again. _


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting A Medium

Chapter 5: Visiting A Medium 

„Crap!" Haruka cursed when she ran out of strength and couldn't contact Michiru anymore. "I need to find a way so I can always be with her." The blonde mumbled to herself. She left the apartment, starting her search for a solution of her problem. 

Kaori Makimura shooed out the last visitor she had had and closed the door, stifling a yawn. "I never thought that it could be that difficult to play a medium." She talked out loud. "Thank God I'm a good actress, so everyone believes me." She chuckled to herself. Being a young, beautiful woman, Kaori used her likeable looks to make her customers believe that she could contact ghosts. Of course she didn't believe in them; when you are dead, it's over. Running one hand through her long, brown hair, she turned around to walk into the bathroom and take a nice, long bath. _"You shouldn't use those people like that." A deep, husky voice suddenly spoke. Kaori flinched and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Wait…there was a bulge in the couch, as if someone was sitting on it. Kaoris eyes went wide, and she took a few steps back. __"Don't be afraid." The voice now spoke. __"I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I need your help." "I don't believe in ghosts." Kaori stated. "Go away." The unseen – and unwelcome – visitor chuckled. __"You are a medium who doesn't believe in ghosts? Shame on you. You're talking to a ghost right now, you know." "Hey, I know that voice." Kaori mused. "You sound like that racer who was murdered…Haruka Tenoh, right?" __"Yep, that's my name. And I need your help." "What for? You are dead, go to eternal peace!" Kaori demanded. __"I can't. There's something I need to finish before I can have my peace. And I need you to help me with it." "How can I help you?" Kaori asked, frowning. "I'm just an ordinary woman!" __"No, you're a medium. A real __one. Even though you think that you only play one. After all, you're talking to me right now." "But I can't see you." Kaori pointed out. __"True." Haruka admitted. __"Wait a second." Suddenly, the room became much colder, and Kaori started to freeze. She didn't notice the cold anymore when she saw what happened on her couch. First, two feet, dressed in black shoes, appeared; followed from a pair of strong legs in black slacks and an upper body, clothed with a white shirt. The head of the ghost was the last thing to appear; handsome, masculine features, teal eyes and shortcut, sandy blonde hair. Kaori noticed in awe that she could see the cushion of the couch through the woman's body. "Better now?" Haruka asked, her voice sounding somehow…compacter. The room returned to it's usual temperature while Kaori sat down, opposite to her visitor. "Much better. Thanks." Haruka grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "No problem. Well, a little problem. That's why I'm here." Haruka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You see, I can't keep this up for long. It takes me a lot of strength to be visible and to touch other people." Kaori nodded, looking thoughtful. "I can understand that….but how could I help you with that?" Haruka shrugged. "You are the medium. Come up with something." Kaori hid her eyes. "You're good! How am I supposed to find out what to do?" Haruka grinned. "As I already said…you are the medium." Angered, Kaori grabbed an ashtray which sat on the desk and threw it after Haruka. The blonde didn't even blink when it went right through her, hitting the backrest of the couch. Haruka laughed at the pouting woman. "It's useless to throw things at ghosts. You should know that." Kaori sighed. "It was worth a try." Her eyes went wide when Haruka started to disappear again. "Oh __crap." The blondes voice returned to it's former sound, a hollow, somehow incomplete way of talking. __"You see, it's already over. I really need your help." Kaori sighed again and stood up. "Okay. I'll try to find something out…maybe the old books in the library have information about that. Where can I find you?" __"You can't. I will find you when the time is right." A cold breeze passed Kaori, she shivered – and realized that Haruka was gone._

Michiru sat in her apartment, reading a romance novel Haruka had bought her for her birthday last year, when somebody rang the doorbell. Frowning, Michiru stood up and walked over to open it. "Is this Yamada again?" she wondered. The aqua haired woman opened the door, and suddenly she felt herself being grabbed and shoved into the hallway. Before she could scream, a strong hand covered her mouth, and she looked into Tinoshi's cold eyes. Masumo closed the door behind him and locked it. "Hello, Michiru." He then spoke. Tinoshi moved around her, slung his arm around her waist and held her tight. Michiru whimpered when Masumo reached out and caressed her cheek, before he slapped her hard across the face. "There's a few things we need to talk about." He then said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 6: Forces Of The Dark Side

Chapter 6: Forces Of The Dark Side 

"Tell me, dammit!" Masumo shouted, lashed out and slapped Michiru again. The aqua haired woman's head flew to the side, blood splashing from her mouth in the process. Helpless, Michiru lowered her head and whispered: "No." She sat tied to a chair, in the middle of her living room; Tinoshi stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "You should tell him, Michiru." He now spoke, his right hand gliding down and cupping one of Michirus breasts in the process. "Tell him about your lover. How we can get rid of her." "Go to hell." Michiru pressed out between clenched teeth. Masumo shook his head. "Too bad for you. If you would cooperate, you would save yourself a lot of pain." _"If you would finally stop bugging her, you would save yourself a lot of pain, too." Tinoshi flinched and looked around. "Masumo, did you hear that?" "What?" Masumo asked, angered. __"Let go of her, piece of shit." A voice suddenly spoke into his ear. Michirus eyes shined with happiness and relief when she realized that Haruka had come to her aid. Masumo let out a little gasp when a strong hand grabbed his shirt. __"I said, let go of her." All of a sudden, a well-known person stood in front of the killer. Masumo screamed when he saw a pair of cold, teal eyes glaring at him, and tried to squirm out of the blonde's grip. "No, no." Haruka grinned. "You won't get away." She pulled the fighting Masumo over to the huge panorama window in the eastern wall of the room, not caring about the fact that his fists went through her several times. "Leave him alone!" Tinoshi screamed. "Or I'll kill your little lover here!" Haruka looked at him, fire blazing from her eyes. "Get. Out. Or you will share your friend's death." Tinoshi quickly changed his mind about killing Michiru and ran off. "No!" Masumo screamed when Haruka opened the big window. "No, please! I swear, I'll leave her alone! Please, __don't!" "Say your prayers, piece of shit." Haruka replied. She pushed Masumo one last time, and the man stumbled back. Michiru covered her eyes when the killer fell over the window bench and suddenly was gone._

_"You alright?" Michiru nodded, rubbing her hurting wrists. "Thanks, Haruka." She then softly spoke. After untying her, Haruka had missed the strength she needed and had become invisible again. __"You're welcome." Came the short reply. "Are you okay?" Michiru asked, sounding worried. __"Just tired. It took a lot of my strength to kill that guy." Michiru walked over to the window and looked down. Masumo laid on the street, some people standing around him, talking and gesticulating. "He's dead." Michiru informed Haruka, who stood next to her, unseen. The blonde looked out, too, and let out a little gasp when she saw how Masumos soul suddenly stood up. He looked around, confused, then saw his dead body and jumped backwards, yelping. __"I'll be right back." Haruka spoke to Michiru, and the aqua haired woman felt a light cold breeze when the blonde jumped out of the window, hoping and praying that she would land on the street and not simply slide into it until she landed somewhere in the underground. Luckily she didn't; she landed next to Masumo, glaring at him. "You're hard to kill, eh?" Masumo looked at her, fear in his eyes. Haruka was just about to do something painful, when suddenly a terrible thundering noise could be heard. Both Haruka and Masumo looked up into the sky, where the noise emerged from, and Haruka stumbled back at what she saw. A horde of riders, dressed completely in black, came galloping out of the sky, unnoticed by all the living people on the street. Haruka fell to her knees and covered her head with her arms when she realized that they were directly going towards her. She screamed in pain when the leader of the riders went right through her, but none of them seemed to care about her. Finally, Haruka dared to look up again – and saw Masumo running away from the riders. "They are after him." The blonde realized, shocked. Masumo ran as fast as he could, but the horses were faster. They soon caught up with him, and two of the riders reached down. They grabbed Masumos arms, lifted him up into the air and started to gallop into the sky again. The leader turned his head and looked directly into Harukas eyes, his cold gaze causing the blonde to shiver. After a seemingly endless time, the rider looked away and followed his comrades, who vanished with a screaming Masumo. Haruka sat on the street for a few more minutes, and waited for the pain to vanish. "I never would have thought that ghosts can feel pain too." She muttered when she finally was able to stand up again. "Who were those riders?" the blonde wondered. "I'll have to ask Kaori about it…but first, I have to take care of Michiru. And then of Tinoshi." With that, the blonde walked into the apartment building, angered about the fact that she couldn't fly, and back to Michiru. _


	8. Chapter 7: First Perceptions

Chapter 7: First Perceptions 

Kaori sat in the library, digging through some old books about ghosts and paranormal phenomena. _"Found anything yet?" a deep, husky voice suddenly spoke next to her. Kaori jumped and glared at where she thought Haruka stood. "Stop that!" she talked out loudly, earning some odd looks from the other visitors of the library. __"You shouldn't talk that loud." Haruka chuckled, causing Kaori to get angry. "I talk as loud as I want, dammit! Besides, why can't you leave me alone, you friggin ghost?" __"Now you're definitely drawing attention towards you." Came the sarcastic remark. Kaori growled and pointed at the old book she had been reading. "You were right with your surmise. Your soul can't leave this world as long as you haven't finished what you need to bring to an end." __"But I don't know what it could be!" Haruka cried out, frustrated. "Well, I don't know how you could find that out." Kaori admitted. Haruka let out a heavy sigh and asked the question that was burning on her tongue since she had left Michirus apartment. __"Did you find anything about black riders?" Kaori nodded. "Why? Did they come to get you?" __"No." Haruka quickly explained what happened, and Kaori nodded, looking thoughtful. "I see. The black riders you saw, Haruka, are sent from Hell. They collect the souls of the evil people who died, like murderers, rapists etc. The fact that they left you behind and didn't take you with them can show two things." __"And those could be?" "First, your soul is good enough to be sent to Heaven as soon as you're free. Or second, some higher entity chose you for a special destiny." Haruka groaned and slapped her forehead, although Kaori couldn't see that. __"Great. That helped me a lot." "I'll try to find out more." Kaori sighed. __"Okay. Gotta go, my girlfriend needs me." Kaori just nodded, and the familiar cold breeze passed her. She shivered and then looked around, to see various people staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Kaori laughed sheepishly. "Never mind me! I often talk to myself! ^_^"_

Michiru laid on her couch, exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. Her face still hurt from the beating she had received, but she was glad that nothing more happened. Luckily, Haruka had shown up in time. Michiru closed her eyes when suddenly a soft hand ran through her hair. "You should sleep." Harukas voice came. Michiru opened her eyes again, only to see Haruka kneeling next to the couch, smiling. "I can't." Michiru replied. "I'm tired as hell, but I can't sleep." Haruka gently caressed her lover's face. "I talked to a medium, Michiru. She only told me things I already know." The blonde sighed. "I have to finish something before I can rest in peace." Michiru reached out, trying to touch Haruka, but had to find out that her hand went right through her lover's body. "Stop that!" Haruka yelped. "It's not a nice feeling!" Michiru blushed. "Sorry." Haruka smiled at her. "It's okay. Did police come and ask you out about Masumo?" Michiru shook her head. "No one of the people on the street remembered from which floor he fell. So they assume that it was suicide." "Great." Haruka chuckled. Michiru shot her a scolding look. "You should be ashamed, Haruka. You killed that man." "Yeah, but he killed me." Haruka pointed out. "True." Michiru agreed, looking down at her legs. Haruka didn't know what to say and just looked at her lover's face. Feeling that her strength was vanishing, she quickly spoke up. "Michiru…even when I have to leave this world, you know I'll _be always with you." Michirus head came up at the hollow sound of the last words, and her eyes filled with tears when she realized what that meant. Haruka was gone._

"Gimme me another one." Tinoshi slurred. The barkeeper eyed him oddly, but decided not to ask and poured another whisky for the already drunk man. Tinoshi grabbed the glass and gulped it down. Next to him, Yamada sat, even more drunk. _"You know, drinking is bad for your brain." An all-to-known voice suddenly came. Yamada flinched, throwing his glass down on the floor. "Hey!" the barkeeper yelped. "Watch it, buddy!" "S-sorry." Yamada stuttered. "Tinoshi, I have to go. See you." Before Tinoshi could react, Yamada jumped up and left the bar. __"Think you can run away from me?" Harukas voice spoke next to him. "Leave me alone!" Yamada snarled. "You damn ghost!" __"I'm hurt. But you know what? You'll end up just like Masumo. And as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll take care of Tinoshi." That scared Yamada. "Please, don't kill me." He stopped walking and looked around, hoping that he would be able to see Haruka. The blonde appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. Yamada screamed and twirled around. Haruka grinned at him, but her grin was cruel and cold. "You are as good as dead, Yamada." Yamada screamed, stumbled back, then turned around and started to run. "You can't get away!" Haruka screamed after him, enjoying the fear she caused in him. "I will find you! You can run, but you can't hide!" Yamada ran around the corner and was gone, while Haruka stood on the street, howling with laughter. _


	9. Chapter 8: The Reason Why

Chapter 8: The Reason Why 

Haruka stood on the street, laughing her behind off, while Yamada ran for his life. "Haruka!" a deep, male voice suddenly thundered, causing the blonde ghost to jump. She looked around startled and finally spotted the owner of the voice, a tall man, who was dressed completely in white. His long white beard reached down to his belly, while the even longer white hair almost came down to his legs. "How are you?!" Haruka asked, surprised. "And why can you see me?" The man walked closer to her, leaning on a wooden oak stick. "I can see you because I'm a ghost like you. And my name's Galen, by the way." "Nice to meet you…I think." Galen chuckled at the last remark. "Well…I'm here for a good reason, Haruka." The blonde eyed him curiously, eager to find out what he was talking about. "You want to know why you're a ghost, right?" Galen asked. Haruka nodded. "Would be interesting to find out." She admitted. "You see, you are still a ghost because you died too early." Haruka huffed at that. "Whoa, I never would have been able to guess that myself." Galen just grumbled at her sarcastic remark before he talked on. "Well, the reason why you are a ghost is that you have to protect your lover." "Michiru?" Haruka asked, and Galen rolled his eyes. "No, Yamada. Of course Michiru, you moron!" Haruka cringed at the cynical remark of Galen and blushed. "Sorry. So, what do I have to do?" "You already started it." Galen informed her. "Yamada engaged two professional killers, who killed you. Do you know why he did that?" "Because he's after my woman." Haruka growled. Galen nodded. "Right, Haruka. So, I guess you can figure out what you have to do." "Kill Yamada and Tinoshi. Masumo is already dead." "I know that. And you are on the right way, Haruka. As soon as you killed Tinoshi and Yamada, Michiru will be safe and your soul will be free." Haruka nodded, looking thoughtful. "And then I'll go to Heaven?" Galen shook his head. "No, to Hell." "What?" Haruka stumbled back, looking shocked. "What do you expect? You'll murder three people and still hope to go to Heaven? Dream on." "But…but that's not fair!" Haruka blurted out. "If I don't kill them, I have to stay a ghost forever, but if I kill them, I go Hell?!" Galen shrugged. "It's not me who made the rules. You kill someone, you go to Hell. That's it." Haruka sat down on the sidewalk and rested her head in her hands. "Decide what you are going to do." Galen advised the blonde. "I'm trying!" Haruka snapped back. She thought about the options for a few minutes. "…and there is no way to kill those two bastards and still go to Heaven?" she then asked. "Well…there is a way." He finally said. "Yeah? So tell me!" Haruka demanded. "You can go to Heaven…if Michiru agrees on taking your place in Hell as soon as she died."

One hour after Galen had left, Haruka was still sitting on the sidewalk. Several people walked through her without noticing that she sat there, but she didn't care about them. Her mind was racing. _"I can't send Michiru to Hell. But if I don't kill Tinoshi and Yamada, she'll live in constant danger. If I do kill them, I will go to Hell." Haruka let out a sigh and finally stood up. She brushed off her clothes absent-minded, until she remembered that a ghost's clothing didn't get dirty, and made her way back to Michirus apartment._

When Haruka arrived there, Michiru already laid in her bed, sleeping. Haruka sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her lover's peaceful face. _"I can't send her to Hell." She the thought to herself. __"I just can't. I'll go there myself as soon as I finished my mission." Bending down, Haruka brushed her lips lightly over Michirus. The aqua haired woman felt a cold breeze blowing over her face, and she shifted in her sleep. "Sleep well, Michiru." The blonde whispered. "And remember, I'll always be with you." The blonde straightened up again and let out a little sigh. "Time to get rid of two certain bastards." She then said to herself. After one last look on Michirus sleeping form, Haruka turned around and left the bedroom. _

When Tinoshi awoke the next morning, he had the worst hangover. "Owww…" the man groaned, holding his head. "Feeling bad?" an all-too-known voice suddenly came. Tinoshi let out a little yelp and looked over to the comfy chair that stood at the northern wall of his bedroom. Haruka sat in it, grinning at him. A black, heavy gun laid on the small desk next to her; it was the gun Masumo had used to kill the blonde. "What…what do you want?" Tinoshi asked fearful, remembering his partner's gruesome death. "Guess." Haruka replied coldly. She reached for the gun and aimed it at Tinoshis head. "Please." The killer now whimpered. "Don't kill me…" "Dream on." Came the short, cold reply. Then the shot rang, disturbing the quiet morning, and blood splattered on the linen of Tinoshis bed. 


	10. Chapter 9: Miracles Do Happen

Chapter 9: Miracles Do Happen 

Haruka stood over Tinoshis dead body, looking down at him with a slight feeling of satisfaction. Suddenly, the blonde flinched, as if some electrical shock went through her body. "What the…" she muttered, when the feeling suddenly repeated itself. Accompanied by the ghostly voice of her lover, Michiru, echoing through her head. _"Yamada, no! Stop it, please! You are hurting me! Please…" "Shit!" Haruka yelled. She looked at the gun, then decided that it would take her too much strength to carry it all the way to Michirus apartment and ran out of Tinoshis bedroom, starting off into the direction where Michirus apartment was._

"Yamada, no! Stop it, please! You are hurting me! Please…" Michiru was crying out to the man who had caused the death of her lover while he held her arms over her head, pressing her down on her bed with the weight of his body. "Shut up, slut!" he barked at her. "Before Haruka comes to kill me, I want to have fun with you at least once!" Michiru opened her mouth to scream for help, but suddenly Yamada pressed his mouth over hers, practically ramming his tongue in it. Michiru screamed, but it came out muffled and way to soft to be heard. She felt like she had to throw up right now; Yamada ran his free hand up her shirt, squeezing her breast. Michiru finally managed to break free by turning her head to the side abruptly; she tried to scream again, but Yamada quickly pulled his hand out from under her shirt and covered her mouth. "I said, shut up, slut." He slapped her hard across the face, and the aqua haired woman started to cry. Yamada took his hand from her mouth for a second, but only to rip off her shirt and stuff a piece of it between her lips. "Here, that should make sure that no one interrupts us." He grinned at her, gently running one hand down her face, over her neck to her chest. He bent his head to whisper into her ear. "If you promise to hold still and don't fight me, I won't hurt you…much." He chuckled and continued massaging Michirus breasts, while she was crying silent tears into the pillow.

Haruka ran up the stairs that led to Michirus apartment, happy about the fact that she didn't need to breath and could run at high speed all the time. She jumped through the closed door, hearing the muffled cries of Michiru as soon as she stood in the hallway. "Oh crap! I hope I'm not too late!" she cursed while she ran over to the closed bedroom door. With one strong, long leap, the blonde  jumped through the wood, only to find Michiru lying on the bed, with Yamada on top of her. The blonde could feel hot anger boiling up inside her, like lava that boiled up in a volcano shortly before it erupted. Haruka ran over to the bed with two huge steps, grabbed Yamadas collar, yanked him off and threw him against the door. With a loud breaking noise, a crack appeared in the wood, and Yamada slumped to the floor in  a limp heap. "Ow…" he mumbled, holding his head. Haruka crawled on the bed and pulled the gag out of the crying Michirus mouth. "Shht." The blonde whispered, pulling her lover close and holding her tight. "Shht, it's alright." Behind her, Yamada came to his feet and reached under his jacket. With one swift move, the evil racer pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Harukas back. "Hey, Tenoh!" he yelled, causing Haruka to look over her shoulder and at him. She saw the gun and grinned. "Think you can hurt me with that?" she then asked, a sneering tone in her voice. "Not you. But your lover." Yamada replied, grinning. "And there is nothing you can do about it, Tenoh." Harukas eyes went wide when she realized that Yamada was right. If he shot her while she held Michiru in her arms, the bullet simple would go through her and hit her lover. And if she would try to move away from Michiru or become invisible, he would shoot, too. Either way, Michiru would get hurt and maybe even killed. "So, Tenoh, what are you going to do?" Yamada asked, laughing. "If you try to attack me, your dyke lover here is dead." Michiru started to cry again, this time in Harukas shirt. "Please…" the aqua haired woman whimpered, "please don't let him rape me…" "I won't." Haruka replied, stroking the long aqua colored locks. "Maybe I can manage to catch the bullet…" "Well, let's try!" Yamada yelled, aimed at Harukas back and shot. 

Galen stood in the room, unseen by everyone, even Haruka. "Interesting." He mumbled. "She loves this girl enough to sacrifice herself, even though she knows that she has to go to Hell…we should reward that." The last four words were addressed to the tall, winged figure who stood next to him. "You are right." The man now spoke. "Do what has to be done, Galen." Galen nodded and bowed. "As you wish." He walked over to Haruka, who had squeezed her eyes shut, and put his hands on her shoulders.

The revolver went off with a deafening bang, causing both Haruka and Michiru to flinch. Haruka shortly wondered about some odd feeling that came over her, but all her thoughts vanished when suddenly terrible pain ran through her body. She looked down, ready to see Michiru shot and dying. What she saw was dark red blood staining _her shirt.  _


	11. Chapter 10: Conclusion - Two Alternate E...

Author's Note: Before any of you are wondering why I'm writing Ending Number 1 in the middle of the chapter: I decided to make two endings. A happy one, and a sad one. Number 1 is the sad one, so if you don't like it, skip it and read the happy one. *crickets chirp* What am I talking about?! Read both of them please and tell me which one you like better!

And just a little side note to this person who informed about Sailor Uranus returning again and again: Haruka and Michiru are no Senshi in this story, just in case you didn't notice.

Chapter 10: Conclusion 

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed, shocked. Yamada dropped his gun and stared at his shot opponent in horror. "How…how…" he stuttered. Haruka turned her head to look at him; she pressed both hands against her rib area, and blood was running over her fingers. The bullet had gone right through her and now laid on the bed, bloodstained. Slowly, the blonde stood up. Yamada dropped his gun in shock, yelping. Haruka took a few steps in his direction, her wounds bleeding more with each second. Michiru sat on the bed, staring in shock; somehow her lover had come back from the dead. And maybe would die once more. Meanwhile, the blonde had reached the gun; she picked it up and aimed it at Yamada. The evil racer saw the exit wound and gasped in shock. The bullet had torn the flesh open, and the wound was as big as a child's fist; bloody, white splinters that looked like pieces of hardened sugar were sticking in the flesh, and Yamada realized that they came from one of the ribs the bullet had busted in pieces on it's way out. "Don't…" he whispered. "Don't kill me…I'm sorry, I…" Haruka just growled at him, blood running from her mouth. And then, she pulled the trigger.

As soon as Yamada fell to the floor, Haruka dropped the gun, moaning in pain. She fell to her knees, and that tore Michiru out of her rigor. She ran to her lover's side, kneeling down and putting her arms around her. Haruka pressed both hands against the wound in her side, moaning. "Haruka…oh God, Haruka…" Michiru whispered, tears running down her face. "Please don't leave me again…please, don't die…" "Mi…Michiru…" the blonde looked at her lover, with pain filled eyes. Slowly, careful, Michiru laid Haruka on her back, holding her tight. "Just hold on…I'll call the ambulance…I'll be right back…" the aqua haired woman sobbed. 

Ending Number One: Rest In Peace

"No." Haruka whispered, blood running from her lips and staining her shirt red. "Please…stay. I'm dying, Michi." "No." Michiru cried, clutching to the dying Haruka as tight as she could, as if she could prevent her death by doing that. "You can't leave me again…you can't…" "I'm…sorry." Haruka whispered. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and her gaze became distant. "Galen…" she whispered, reaching out to someone only she could see. Michiru realized what was going on, and she started to panic. "No! Haruka, you have to stay! Don't go!" Galen smiled at the dying woman and took her hand into his. "You will go to Heaven now, Haruka. You sacrificed yourself out of true love. You deserve it." Haruka gave him a weak smile. "Good to know that, my friend." She whispered. Michiru held her tight, not caring about whom she was talking to. "Ready to go?" Galen asked. "Soon." Haruka replied. She looked at Michiru one last time. "Michi…I love you…" "I love you, too." Michiru sobbed. She realized that there was nothing she could do for Haruka. "I'll…rest in peace now." Haruka whispered, reaching out to caress Michirus face. She saw the blood on her fingers, and her hand fell back to her side. "See you in Heaven." The blonde whispered, a weak smile crossing her face. Michiru buried her face in Harukas chest, and all her misery broke free in racked sobs when Harukas heart stopped beating. She held her dead lover tight for a very long time.

Ending Number Two: Heavenly Help

"That won't be necessary." A deep, male voice suddenly spoke. Both Haruka and Michiru turned their heads to see a tall man, all dressed in white, with long beard and long hair standing next to the bed. "Who…who are you?" Michiru asked, while Haruka smiled at the man, despite the pain she felt. "Galen." The blonde spoke, earning an odd look from Michiru. "You…made me human again…right?" Haruka now asked, coughing up blood as soon as she had finished her sentence. Galen smiled and nodded. "I saw the love you feel for this pretty lady here." He explained. "You deserve to live on, Haruka." Michiru pulled the blonde closer and cried: "What use does it have when you make her human, and now she dies anyway?" Galen chuckled at Michiru, who looked at him, shocked. "But young lady, who said that she will die?" the elderly man then asked. Michiru just stared at him, and her eyes grew wide when Galen put his hands on Harukas and gently removed them from the wound in her side. He laid his palms on it, causing Haruka to gasp, and a concentrated look appeared on his face. And then, with ugly gobbling noises, the wound closed. Haruka moaned in pain during the healing procedure; the veins on her neck stood out like cables, and sweat appeared on her brow. Michiru held her tight, too stunned to say anything. Finally, the wound had completely disappeared; the only prove that it had been there was the blood on Harukas shirt. "Dear God…" Michiru whispered while Haruka sat up, perfectly well. And alive. "Actually, God sent me." Galen informed the couple. "And now I have to leave again. I wish you a very nice and long life, Haruka." "Thanks." The blonde sighed. She stood up and hugged Galen, who gave her a surprised look, but didn't say anything. "See you in…ah, let's say, fifty years  or so." The elderly angel smiled. Haruka smiled back while she helped Michiru to her feet and put her arms around her. "See you in Heaven…?" the blonde finally asked, unsure about the answer. Galens smile grew broader, and he nodded. "See you in Heaven, Haruka. And you too, Michiru…if you don't do anything nasty until you die, that is." Michiru smiled at the elderly angel and shook her head. "I won't." "Good." Galen nodded. He waved a last goodbye to the couple before he disappeared in a flash of white light. Haruka looked down at Michiru, who still seemed a little dazed. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked. Michiru nodded, and Haruka bent down. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and the blondes heart sang with joy. "That's what I missed." She whispered into her lover's ear after they had broken the kiss again. "I love you, Michiru." "I love you, too." Michiru whispered, burying her face in Harukas chest. Haruka held her tight, and they stood like that, embracing each other, for a very long time. 


End file.
